


Örökké

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, esküvő
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei





	Örökké

Kuroo rettenetesen ideges volt, egyben izgatott, és elmondhatatlanul boldog. Úgy érezte mentem szétrobban a rengeteg érzéstől. Még egyszer utoljára megigazította a nyakkendőjét, majd mély levegőt vett. Benntartotta pár másodpercig, majd kifújás után elindult.

Végigsétált a selyemszőnyegen, miközben szemeit a gyönyörűen feldíszített asztalokon legeltette.

Minden a helyén volt, ez pedig kissé megnyugtatta, egyszersmind várakozással töltötte el.

Most már csak várnia kellett. Szerelme bármelyik pillanatban itt lehet, akárcsak a vendégek.

Leült, és behunyta a szemeit, és megpróbált kicsit relaxálni.

A következő, amit érzett egy enyhe rázogatás volt. Valaki a vállánál fogva rázogatta. Elaludt volna? Nem is emlékezett. Ahogy kinyitotta szemeit, tekintete egy nagyon is elegáns Tsukishimára esett.

Kuroonak a szája is elnyílt a csodálkozástól. Legszívesebben itt helyben megcsókolta volna, majd némi feltérképezést követően megszabadult volna attól a csodaszép ruhaszettől, de sajnos nem most ennek itt az ideje. Így inkább csak rámosolygott Keire, majd felállt. Már pár vendég csellengett itt-ott, ezért odament köszönteni őket.

Nem sokkal később, mikor az összes asztal megtelt, és szabad szék sem volt már, Kuroo felállt az emelvényre a szerződéskötővel, illetve legjobb barátjával, Bokutóval, aki a tanúja lesz.

Ekkor felhangzott egy lágy melódia, majd minden szem a befelé lépkedő, mosolygó Keire esett, akit Akiteru követett.

Ahogy felértek ők is az emelvényre, a zene elhalkult, és a szerződéskötő megkezdte beszédét.

Szép szóvirágokkal hivatalossá tette köteléküket, majd felszólította őket, hogy ezt pecsételjék is meg.

Így Kuroo Tetsuro és férje, Kei, egy csókban forrtak össze, míg a teremben kitört az éljenzés.


End file.
